


u was at the club

by sunsicheng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Songfic, alcohol is involved lol, this is the closest ill get to smut, this was supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsicheng/pseuds/sunsicheng
Summary: bottoms up when I first met you





	u was at the club

jisung groaned as his friends dragged him into the club. he complained multiple times about them making him go but they still wouldn’t budge.

 

“dude, you need to get out more. you haven’t left the house in like three days.” his friend Chris said as they approached the bouncer. fumbling his id back into his pocket, jisung and his friends make it in. 

 

“you wanna get some drinks?” his other friend changbin pointed towards the bar.

 

“might as well.” jisung sighed as he pulled up to the bar. 

 

Chris and changbin downed their first drinks in mere seconds and immediately went out to the dance floor. jisung pressed his chin against the counter, pulling his straw into his mouth. 

 

“hey, is this seat taken?” jisung feels a soft tap on his shoulder and slowly turns around to see a man, about his age, standing uncomfortably close to him.

 

“oh, uh,” jisung panicked. he hasn’t seen a man that beautiful in his life. he looked as if he was chiseled by a god, a real live work of art. “no.” he said with a slight voice crack.

 

the man sat down next to him and jisung spun back around quickly and began to literally chug his drink.

 

“you good?” the man asked. his eyes sparkled in the dim club lights and god, jisung was about to melt.

 

“yeah I’m, I’m great actually,” jisung turns towards the dance floor to see Chris and changbin dancing.

 

the man notices jisung looking over at what he assumed were his friends.

 

“you wanna dance or something?” he sees the glittery eyeshadow adorning the man’s fluttering eyelids.

 

“I- uh- I’m good,” he pants, “but thanks.” jisung looks back down at his drink, avoiding eye contact with the man at all costs. 

 

“come on. it’ll be fun.” the man grabs his arm and jisung nearly falls off the stool. the man smiles and it makes jisung‘s heart melt. 

 

he couldn’t say no to a face like that. 

 

“...okay, I guess.” Jisung slides off the stool and let’s the man take him by the hand towards the dance floor.

 

“by the way, I’m minho.” minho. wow. even his name was perfect. 

 

“I’m jisung.” He says shyly as they get onto the floor.

 

minho immediately gets into it. he was an incredible dancer. jisung stood there in awe, paralyzed by his movement.

 

“did your legs stop working or-“ minho pauses and laughs.

 

“oh- uh-“ jisung panics once again.

 

“come on.” minho pulls jisung in closer and pulls up his sleeves. jisung notices the small, detailed tattoos on his forearms.

 

minho turns around and starts grinding on jisung and he can feel himself going numb. 

 

“is this okay?” minho asks in a soft voice. his eyes look so innocent and big, despite what the rest of his body was doing.

 

jisung’s eyes slowly moved so that they were staring straight at minho‘s lips.

 

jisung spits out a quiet “yeah” before closing the gap between their mouths. 

 

minho spins back around to face jisung and throws his hands into his hair. jisung swipes his tongue across minho’s lips, attempting to gain access. minho smiles and jisung slips his tongue across his teeth. 

 

“we should,” minho pulled away for a few seconds at a time, only to come back in for more. “go somewhere else.” he pants.

 

jisung grabs minho by the waist and starts pulling him off the dance floor. they’re both covered in sweat. they see a single stall bathroom towards the end of the hall and quickly run inside.

 

jisung slams the door and locks it while minho already has his hands up the younger’s shirt. jisung spins around only to have minho pin him up against the door. the doorknob jabs into jisung’s back causing him to groan in pain. 

 

“oh, sorry” minho laughs and slides jisung over off the door.

 

minho slides down and starts kissing jisung’s neck, gently sucking on the skin. jisung blushes and lifts minho up. he brings him to the other side of the bathroom and places him onto the counter. he can feel minho slide his hands into his back pockets, before grabbing the hem of his shirt.

 

jisung panicked once again. he’d never gone this far before and he surely wasn’t gonna do it with a stranger in a club. he quickly pulls away while minho has a shocked look on his face, wondering what he did wrong.

 

“sorry, i have to go,” jisung unlocks the bathroom door and slips back into the club. he runs quickly outside and stands on the sidewalk. he reaches into his pocket to grab his phone so he can call an Uber, but he feels a small piece of paper in the pocket as well. he pulls it out and unfolds it only to see what it said.

 

_if you wanna do this again_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_-minho_

 

he smiled .  maybe he would like to do it again. but maybe he should get to know the man first.


End file.
